


Боже, я забыл утюг!

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Kink Meme, M/M, Sexual Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке на кинк-фест: «Доктор/Мастер, крэк. Они регенерируют в Хью Лори (Доктор) и Стивена Фрая (Мастер). Сценка, которую никто не видел: Мастер порет Доктора клюшкой для гольфа, весьма эротично. И потом они отправляются в постель — весьма неистово».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Боже, я забыл утюг!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh Christ, I've left the iron on!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/189619) by anonymous. 



> крэк, ситком, много аллюзий на сценки Хью Лори и Стивена Фрая.  
> Переведено для команды Doctor&Master на ЗФБ-16. 
> 
> Оригинал: http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com/1620.html?thread=1210452  
> Oh Christ, I've left the iron on!, автор анонимен.

Первой вещью, о которой подумал Доктор, когда молния ударила в огромное дерево посреди поля для гольфа, было: «Потрясающе! Все это поле — и мы оказались именно под этим деревом!»

В то же самое время Мастер, который был занят тем, что расстегивал брюки, подумал только, что это добавит ситуации изюминку, и потянулся к ширинке Доктора.

Когда дерево полыхнуло огромным костром, у Доктора еще осталось время на: «Что?!», пока их обоих, охваченных огнем, не отшвырнуло на двадцать метров в сторону.

Через пару минут Доктору выпала еще одна возможность подумать: «Вот это да! Я и не помню, чтобы всю эту регенерацию можно было наблюдать воочию...», прежде чем сознание покинуло его, и он забормотал что-то о ксерокопии гениталий. Не будем вдаваться в подробности.

Несмотря на то, что ему уже пришлось провести какое-то время в виде обгоревшего скелета, Мастер не стремился повторить этот опыт. С глубоким вздохом (что было, разумеется, подвигом для того, кто охвачен огнем) он вместе с Доктором полыхнул энергией, крича:

— Нет!! Только не Красная Шапочка из Рэдферрика!

 

* * *

Когда Доктор открыл глаза, над ним стоял человек, который помахивал клюшкой для гольфа.

— Боже мой, а ведь ты не слишком торопился! — сказал он.

— И кто, — Доктор на секунду замолчал, чтобы ощупать новое лицо, — ты такой?

— Кто же еще, идиот? На сей раз ты без сомнения выглядишь забавно!

— Забавно? На себя бы посмотрел! Видел свой нос?

— О, не стоит, Доктор. Пора приступать к традиционной пост-регенерационной порке!

— Традиционной... что?

— Я тебя отшлепаю вот этой самой клюшкой по твоей свежей и розовой попке.

Доктор нервно рассмеялся.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что она свежая и розовая, в смысле... божечки, я и сам-то ее еще не видел!

— Не глупи, Доктор, конечно, она свежая и розовая. А теперь повернись!

— Ха-ха-ха, бегу, роняя тапки, милый! Как насчет Марджори?

— Черт возьми, Доктор! Не втягивай в это Марджори!

Мастер в гневе выпустил клюшку и начал закатывать рукава довольно тесной — для этого тела — рубашки. Доктор вскочил на ноги.

— Так, — сказал он. — Что это за чушь насчет ритуальной порки? Я регенерирую в десятый раз и не припомню ни единого случая, чтобы меня пороли!

К несчастью, это напомнило об оружии, которым щеголял Мастер, и он, усмехаясь, погрозил клюшкой Доктору.

— О, брось! — сказал Доктор. — Разве не помнишь, чем именно мы собирались заняться до этой досадной неприятности с регенерацией?

— Что ж, помнится, я сделал кое-какую глупость, согласившись встретиться с тобой на этом поле для гольфа, а пока мы срезали путь через поля, ты сказал, что хотел бы переодеться горничной, и я решил премило это проигнорировать. Потом наклонился сорвать ягодку и заметил...

— Постой. Зачем людям разбрасывать здесь ягодицы?

— Ягодку, а не ягодицу, глухой идиот!

— О-хо-хо! Какое занятное недоразумение!

— А теперь, скажи на милость, — добавил Мастер гораздо более суровым голосом, — ты куда-то исчезаешь и распыляешь наше внимание! Разве не помнишь, чем именно мы собирались заняться до этой досадной неприятности с регенерацией?

— Я так и сказал.

— Это ты сказал! А я только начал.

Несколько мгновений они пялились друг на друга. Неожиданно, то есть ни с того, ни с сего и без предупреждения, Мастер ухватил Доктора за рубашку, развернул спиной и начал бить его клюшкой. Он делал это медленно, процесс сопровождался изрядной долей стонов и прочих подобных непристойных звуков, и лучше всего было бы наблюдать за этим дома, в компании тех, чьи вкусы, как говорится, носят «специфический» характер, — и, разумеется, совершеннолетних на своей планете.

Жаль, что вы этого не видите, правда.

Наконец, Мастер оставил это занятие, и Доктор пришел к выводу, что сползти на землю станет для него первоочередной задачей. И тут же поставил мысленную галочку напротив этого пункта.

Мастер окинул его взглядом и самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Бог ты мой.

— Бог, как ты верно заметил, ты мой, — сказал Доктор.

— Должен сообщить, что это было довольно зрелищно.

— Неужели я слышу комплимент?

— Разумеется, нет, о мой неистовый гений чистой красоты! Теперь раздевайся.

— Вот что я тебе скажу: раз уж я пока не видел это тело, почему бы тебе не раздеться первым?

— Я Мастер и ты будешь подчиняться мне!

— Нет, не буду!

— Выпорол я тебя только что или нет?

— Да, но...

— И разве тебе не понравилось? Нет, не утруждай себя ответом; я и так вижу, что да.

— Что, прости?!

— Не утруждайся, не стану слушать. О! Как жажду я отведать твоих подмышек масла золотого!

Доктор подумал о своих подмышках. Подумал о масле. И решил, что, если стремиться отвлечь Мастера, раздеться будет самым правильным вариантом.

Это сработало.

Никаких постелей вокруг не было, но, к счастью, фразу «отправиться в постель» можно трактовать довольно широко, в отличие от «неистовой ебли», которая, как мне кажется, вполне буквальна, и вы это прекрасно знаете.

Немногим позже эти двое собрали в кучку свои ягодицы (и немного ягод) и отправились в греческий ресторан.

— Сразу после регенерации воздух так приятно пахнет, — заметил Доктор. — Кроме того, мне нравится это тело.

— Благодарю, — сказал Мастер, поправляя галстук. — Оно мое.


End file.
